


Hot for Teacher

by GoringWriting



Series: Teacher AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Protective Qrow Branwen, Qrow loves his nieces, Raven Branwen Stayed, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Qrow hates this, he never wanted to transfer all the way to Atlas to teach at their academy. He stayed at Signal for a reason. He definitely didn't want to join the Ace Ops and be partnered with his exact opposite. But since when has his life cared about what he wants.Disclaimer: I own no characters, I own nothing, this is all the creation of RoosterTeeth.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Teacher AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621153
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, I want you to practice those maneuvers I showed you over the weekend. Don’t try to be perfect, no fight is ever perfect. Make the move work for you,” Qrow says watching his students grab their bags and running from the room.

“Qrow,” Tai says coming into the room.

“Tai...what’s going on?” Qrow asks, Tai never comes to his classroom.

“Qrow, you’re being transferred,” Tai says.

“What!” Qrow demands.

“Ozpin wants you in Atlas. James has an Ace Operative without a partner and he hates sending him out into the field without someone to watch his back,” Tai says.

“Tell Oz that he’s lost his mind. I am not joining Atlas’ military just because they what? Need a teacher and a soldier. We all know that I would drive Jimmy up the wall. He’ll send me back before I can even get in the door. Wait...that sounds like a plan,” Qrow says.

“Qrow no,” Tai says.

“Qrow yes” Qrow says and heads to the headmasters office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Qrow walks towards the door to Atlas Academy, the students had arrived yesterday and teachers and faculty would arrive today and tomorrow students would be tested and put into teams.

“Qrow...It is good to see you again. It’s been a long time,” Ironwood says as students mill around him trying to learn the fastest routes around campus. Qrow won’t have to bother with that. Oz gave him his own way of getting around quickly. Not that he’ll ever be on time for class. That’s just not who he is. 

“Hello to you too Jimmy. What’ve you got there?” Qrow asks not liking the white, red, and bluish clothes in the man’s arm. 

“Your Ace Operative’s and school uniform,” he says.

“Okay, I’m out of here,” Qrow says spinning on his heels and grabbing his bag and heading back the way he had just come.

“Qrow, where are you going?”

“If you think I’m wearing that then you have lost your marbles Jimmy,” Qrow says and takes a few steps before barreling into a large chest. Qrow does not get knocked back, but he bounces on his heel back into position. 

“Ah Clover perfect timing. Qrow Branwen, this is Clover Ebi, he will be your commander in the field and he’s also the Huntsman you will be partnering with. Clover this is Qrow, try not to let him get into too much mischief,” Ironwood says.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from General Ironwood. I look forward to working with you in and out of the field,” Clover says holding out his hand for Qrow to shake.

“Uh sure,” Qrow says and turns to look at Ironwood, “Jimmy I am not wearing that uniform.” Qrow says.

“But all my men wear it,” Ironwood says.

“If I were one of your men I would shoot myself Jimmy.”

“Just...get to your room Qrow. I will allow the cape.”

“I’ll burn all the uniforms here in my size. Don’t test me Jimmy,” Qrow says.

“Then you will have to borrow one of Clover’s uniforms.”

“He’s not even my size!”

“I mean without the proper size we must make do,” Ironwood says with a twitch of a smile.

“General?” Clover asks.

“Clover, please show Qrow to the Ace Operative’s suite. I want him settled before today’s training mission,” Ironwood says and Clover salutes as the General walks away.

“Come with me, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying,” Clover says and Qrow follows him grudgingly through the crowds and into the faculty dormitory.

“You’re telling me that Jimmy couldn’t spring for individual rooms?” Qrow says and Clover smiles.

“Each Ace Op has their own rooms. With a common kitchen, meeting room, and media room,” Clover says.

“So, training today?” Qrow asks.

“Yes, we need to make sure that each of us know how to work with each other and make sure we know who to listen to. Marrow needs a lot of training in listening to my second in command,” Clover says when they reach what must be their suite.

“Who’s the second in command?” Qrow asks as Clover opens the door and there are four people in similar uniforms standing there and saluting.

“You,” Clover says and Qrow stares at him.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Qrow says and putting his head in his hands.

“Qrow Branwen this is Marrow, Elm, Vine, and Harriet,” Clover says.

“Good to meet you or something,” Qrow says and hitched his bag higher and the strap snaps and his back crashes to the ground and breaks open sending his belongings skittering across the room.

He watches as Clover picks up the frame he has around his photo of him STRQ and Ruby and Yang.

“You have kids?” Clover asks.

“No,” Qrow says grabbing it back and gathers his belongings and moving as quickly as he can and puts them in his room and slams the door behind him before Clover can follow him and he’s tempted to call Oz and quit. He could take small missions like Summer and Raven do to bring money in. Tai would understand, and he’d probably see the girls more taking missions than here in Atlas, but the girls are at Beacon and his schedule matches theirs aside from the fact that he’s an Ace Operative and has to stay in Atlas multiple almost twenty-four seven. Not a lot of time to get back to Patch for visits. But they promised to come stay with him. Which be difficult when he’s sharing a floor with five other people.

He’ll have to talk to Tai and see what he wants to do.

XXXX

Qrow returns to his room after the training session, the other Ace Ops had been good fighters but they lacked chemistry in battle. They’re fights went perfectly and they took the dummies down. But they were missing the spark that a team should have that allows them to work together on the fly and try new attack styles and you can’t learn from each other if you aren’t willing to learn from each other.

Look at STRQ. Two ex-bandits, a ray of sunshine and the mom friend. Ruby and Yang’s team are even odder. A schnee and a faunus along with his nieces who are characters in and of themselves. 

But James never assigned teams for chemistry or learning. He built his teams on test scores and algorithms. There is no heart in his teams. Just four people who did the same on some tests and have well working semblances. It's no wonder that most Atlas teams go right into the military and never talk to their teams again. It was one of the main reasons he and Raven choose Beacon. Atlas wasn’t a threat to their raids, Beacon Huntsmen and Huntresses were.

Qrow sighs and goes to bed. Tomorrow will likely be a worse day but at least he’ll get to teach kids. Kids have this unending excitement that even gets through Qrow’s cynicism. The first day of school is always his favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Qrow walks down the hall towards where Jimmy had told him the students would be getting their team assignments. He's dodging around kids on their way to finding out who they’ll be working with for the next four years. All the different weapons held proudly on display they have no idea what's gonna happen when it is time for them to be put into teams and partners.

Qrow remembers the day he was put in a team. He was so sure that he and Raven were going to be partners. But then he landed and the first person he saw was this literal blonde ray of sunshine. 

Raven had ended up with a small wisp of a thing. Tiny but fierce. There was no question that when they had finally dragged themselves through the woods that they would find a way to be on a team. 

Qrow liked to think that he was good at keeping people out and keeping them away.

Summer took one look at him and knew all his secrets. She always knew. Just what to say, what was wrong, how to fix it and all that. 

Qrow is so distracted that he nearly walks into someone.

"Whoa sorry about that."

"Ah Qrow Branwen It's so nice to meet you. I have been following your career quite closely. Perhaps we could talk about it over dinner." A man with a long braid and a manic smile on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Tyrian Callows. I am a teacher here, and you are quite interesting," Tyrian says with a smile.

"Yeah, I have to get to the partnering event," Qrow says and slides around him.

"Oh goodie I will keep you company," he says.

"Uh maybe not," Qrow says.

Tyrian follows Qrow around the school to the stadium for the kids to be put into teams. Watching people being set up with complementary skills and semblances. 

"This isn’t right." Qrow says

"Oh?" Tyrian asks

"Partners and teams shouldn't exist because they match. The best teams have been made up of people who have different styles and skill sets.”

"You're joining the Ace Operatives right? Partnered with their leader Clover?"

"Yeah, like take him and me. Our semblances are opposites and our personalities are all wrong." Qrow says.

"Oh I know what you mean. I was a temporary fill for the position for a few weeks. It was everything I hate about Atlas. Especially how they never question their orders always following them to the letter. That doesn't really seem like our style does it?" Tyrian says.

“Yes, it isn’t,” Qrow listens as the announcers calls a Charlie, Russel and two other students are put on a team. Qrow vows to keep an eye on the cobra Faunus, Atlas and the Faunus don’t have the best track record. 

"Qrow there you are. I was hoping you would join me for lunch to discuss your position here," James says.

"Sorry Headmaster Ironwood. Qrow's dance card is full with me," Tyrian says.

“Professor Callows, I have important information that Qrow will need to know if he is working here and working with the Ace Operatives. Information he should receive from me and his commander and headmaster,” Ironwood says and Qrow shrugs and dodges around Tyrian and goes with James.

“So what did you think of your first day?” James asks.

“I think you know how I feel about your methods for putting together teams Jimmy. You don’t need to ask me,” he says. 

“I know, but Atlas needs soldiers and we need to know who goes where in the army,” James says.

“Oh well, we’ll have to agree to disagree on that Jimmy. I think I’ll have to take a raincheck on lunch. My first class starts in a few minutes and I need to make sure the classroom is set up appropriately,” Qrow says and turns down the hallway towards his classroom. His stomach growls softly but he ignores it. He’ll grab something at dinner and be fine.

When he walks into his classroom he sees a thermos full of something on his desk. Under the thermos is a note.

Qrow, 

I figured that General Ironwood would keep you busy through lunch and you would miss out. So, I brought you a thermos of soup and there is a container of chicken stir-fry in the desk drawer.

Happy eating, 

Tyrian

Qrow looks in his desk and sure enough there is a container of chicken in there as well. 

Qrow groans and pulls out his scroll and texts Summer, *Summer, there’s a teacher here who keeps hanging around me and is trying to give me food. What is the normal human response to this?* before putting his scroll away and settling the food aside.

The room itself is terrifying. It’s huge with seats going back as far as he can see. The cold whites, greys and blues making the room look even worse. Qrow shakes his head and sends a message to his students that they will be meeting outside for their first class and moves to join them.

When he arrives he finds the kids in the yard waiting for him. 

“Good afternoon kids. I wanted us to have this class outside to sort of set the tone. Don’t call me Branwen or Professor or something equally obnoxious. Call me Qrow and I’ll call you by your names. Our classroom is just plain intimidating so until I can get that addressed we’ll have class outside. Does that sound okay to everyone?” Qrow asks and notices the kid Russel near the back. 

“Okay we have some rules I want us to follow in my class and outside it. There will be no bullying. I catch you, you end up with triple training sessions with each of the Ace Operatives and trust me that is not fun. You will show your classmates the utmost respect and compassion. We will celebrate each other’s differences. I am not expecting perfection. You guys are young and learning. I do however expect you to put your heart and soul into everything you do. If you have a question, raise your hand and I’ll answer it. Is everyone okay with that?” Qrow asks and there are nods and a couple of unsure looks going around some of the kids but kids are always like that.

“Now what is going on here?” Qrow hears a familiar voice behind him and Qrow turns to look at Clover who is coming up.

“Clover, I’m teaching my class,” Qrow says crossing his arms and closing off once again and he can see the other kids watching him like he just turned into a whole other person. Which is fair if he is being honest.

“Outside?”

“Well yeah. Those classrooms are depressing and anxiety inducing at the same time. Not that I’m surprised, Jimmy always had terrible taste and style,” Qrow says and Clover looks like he’s about to say something but he can hear the sound of more steps in the snow. 

“What now?” Qrow grumbles and turns to face down the Ice Queen Winter Schnee. Can today get any worse. 

Qrow is pretty sure he and his students are thinking the same thing.

What is going to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russel is an OC belonging to Voiid Vagabond, and Charlie is named after a person in the fairgame discord server.


End file.
